


Subwoofer Lullaby

by Gifts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: And goes for a walk, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Might add more tags, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Ph1lza - Freeform, Ph1lza Minecraft - Freeform, Philza is a dad, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo is a nervous bean, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Stargazing, Tags Are Hard, Techno Takes a shower, Techno is sad, Technoblade has insomania, TommyInnit - Freeform, WIlbur is concerned, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, a lil angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifts/pseuds/Gifts
Summary: Techno finds sleeping hard and goes for a late night walk in late fall.The sky was clear and the void chipping at his chest seemed to slow down a bit, though that was only temporary.Where will these feelings possibly take him?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 403





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Family//Creatures(??) AU.  
> Don't hurt me if there's typos.
> 
> Phil is their adoptive dad - he can sprout wings from his back on command.  
> Wilbur is oldest and ALIVE. Very much human  
> Techno is a hybrid Piglin middle child  
> Ranboo is also a hybrid but enderman hybrid, younger than Techno :)  
> Tommy lil human gremlin!!
> 
> They live in an old house in the woods :D

Techno’s deep ruby eyes skimmed across the paperwork laid out in front of him, heaving a deep, defeated sigh. His eyes shifted to the magic clock standing tauntingly next to the papers on his desk, It read 3:12am which made his heart sink. Fuck, had he really been staring at this for 4 hours already?  
  
He heaved another deep sigh, leaning back into his chair and rubbing his eyes with a grunt. Phil - his dad had came home from running errands all day at 10pm, said goodnight at 11. Told him to not stay up too late but here he was, disappointing. It didn’t feel like more than half an hour had passed but it surely had. He hadn’t even gotten any work done yet, just stared at the papers like last night and the night before, it didn't feel like anything written on them made any sense, Cheers for insomnia, ey? The papers stared back up at him tauntingly. Phil - his dad had given them to him in order to practice written human grammar.  
  
_Failure. Dadza disappointed. E. A. Not proud, wrong. Blood._ The voices chanted, Techno dragged his eyes across the dimly lit room, heaving a tired sigh. He couldn't bear to battle with the voices for now. His eyes eventually they landed on his messy bed that he hadn't making it this morning after a sleepless night of tossing and turning. He threw another eye at the clock, barely a few minutes had passed. 3:15am. Techno could count the hours he’d spent awake at this point, a whole 43 hours on the dot, almost.  
  
To say his brain felt like mushy cereal was an understatement.

Techno rubbed his temples "Focus, Blade" he muttered under his breath, eyes snapping back to the papers on the desk. He stared at it for another few seconds before groaning, getting up and shoving the chair to the desk. It was pointless, especially when his head felt like it was filled with dense fog and the voices were screaming at him about his failure. He rubbed his hands together, just then noticing how cold he felt. 

A warm shower would be nice… And refreshing. He could also take a bath with the lovely rose scented soap his dad had gotten him a few weeks prior. The pink haired hybrid couldn't remember when he had last showered or bathed which meant it must've been a while, shamefully long. His long hair did feel a bit greasy and icky... Techno considered it for another moment, genuinely thought about it but shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts. He was going for a walk in the forest instead. He could shower once he got back home, showering after a chilly walk always felt good.

Before he could fully register what was happening his body was moving as if on auto pilot. He'd grabbed the cape in his closest, a deep red one the color of a rulers cape - it had been custom made for him. A special birthday gift from his whole family. With a few quick strokes of his hands the long hair that had been hanging freely was gathered into a loose, messy braid that hung across his back. To top it off he grabbed a pair of his many fingerless gloves, this time a white pair and tugged them on. 

It felt comforting, in a way. To have this much power over his life. Before Phil adopted him he'd been tossed around a lot of different places, in and out of the systems he couldn't remember. Hybrids were rare, sought after. Especially nether hybrids. Techno scoffed quietly, throwing one quick glance in the full length mirror next to his door. His pearly white tusks poked out from under his lips, his bare hooves firmly planted against the floor. His long piglin like ears twitched up n down. Techno glared at his reflection for another minute as he thought, noting his more human like features. Fair pink hair, a soft face, scarred human hands and body. But oh his ruby human eyes stood out the most. A quiet huff sounded from him, his eyes shifting to the golden rings permanently settled on his fingers. _Freak. Weirdo. Dirty hybrid, monster. No one loves you. Not pure blooded._

Another huff sounded from Techno who pressed against the voices, forcing them to silence down.

Techno's eyes narrowed slightly, enough feeling and thinking for now. The rest of the house sounded quiet and felt... Peaceful. Looking down the hall he could see the door to his dad's room was closed as well as the door to his little brother Tommy's room. The door to his older brother Wilburs room was cracked open though and light was shining out of the crack. 

Techno huffed grumbled at the sight of that, his brows furrowing questioningly. If Wil was up that meant he'd need to be even more sneakier than planned, though he wasn't sure why his eldest brother would be awake at this hour, it was odd but It didn't concern him, each to their own.

Techno headed for the stairs, his hooves practically silent against the wooden floor beneath him. He knew exactly where to step on the stairs to avoid making them creak, leaning against the railing ever so slightly to make sure he didn't tumble and fall. Being this sneaky reminded him of when he'd been living here for just a few weeks. He'd sneaked up on Phil when he'd been cooking dinner and scared the life out of him accidentally. 

Wilbur had a good laugh about it back then and called him a stealthy assassin on a mission. That's where his nickname "The Blade" had come from. Stealthy and deadly, almost. Tommy had caught onto calling him that very quickly when Wil said it once and-

Techno misstepped, hitting a creaky step and the whole staircase groaned loudly. It was enough to freeze him on the spot, like a deer in headlights. He listened, ears flicking quickly to pick up on any sound, holding his breath and willing his body to relax even though his heart was beating a thousand miles a second. ‘Its fine, no one’s awake’ Techno thought ‘And IF Someone is that’s probably Wilbur and he wouldn’t-’  
  
“Hey Techno!” Wil’s cheerful voice called from the kitchen which made Techno jump big time, his heart leaping full force and his breathing picked up significantly again. The pink haired boy skipped down the last steps quickly and whipped his head towards the kitchen doorway. He saw Wil seated at the kitchen table trying to hold in a laugh, one hand over his mouth and the other one clenching his stomach as his whole body shook.  
  
Techno huffed loudly, rolling his eyes at the sight of his older brother. “Real original” Techno grumbled as he entered the kitchen, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe “I’m sorry, oh my god!” Wilbur wheezed out, a big smile plastered on his face “It’s- It’s just that no one ever gets to sneak up on you so this is-” “-Hilarious?” Techno cut in, his voice laced with annoyance “Funny? Amusing?” _Scaredy cat. Weakling. Weak. Hurt him. Blood for the blood god. E._  
  
Wilbur nodded gleefully and casually leaned back into the kitchen chair, mirroring Techno’s cool demeanor “Well young one” Wil started with a fake gruffy tone clearly meant to mock Techno “As your older and wiser brother I demand to know why you’re up at such an hour! Dad would be disappointed if he found out” Wilbur flashed Techno a toothy frin to indicate it was a joke - at least half of it. The smile only made Techno roll his eyes again and he simply said “Goin’ for a walk”  
  
It took a moment for Wil to register what Techno had said, throwing a glance at the clock hanging on the wall above the doorway to the living room “Dude it’s like half past three in the fuckin' morning”. Techno hummed in response and raised a brow “What are you doing up, then?” Techo asked as he threw a quick glance out the window. Maybe he should bring a flashlight? It was quite dark out… And take his thickest boots - even if he rarely wore them. It seemed cold, especially for a nether hybrid. There was frost tinting the edges of the big kitchen window so it was most likely below 0 degrees... “- And that’s why I’m awake!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Techno’s eyes snapped back to Wil who he had completely blocked out. Wilbur seemed to catch on and gestured towards the plate in front of him which had a half eaten sandwich on it “I was hungry, I’m eating” “Alright” There was a moment of silence between the two “Are you… Feeling alright, Technoblade?” Wil’s voice was tinted with concern, however Techno could only cringe at his full name being used “You have seemed quite… Preoccupied the past… While?” Wilbur gently tried, Techno’s eyes quickly found the floor more interesting than his concerned brother. He was not the type of person to be open and liy his emotions on a platter for everyone “S’ whatever” “Techno you know you can talk-” “I’m going for the walk” Techno firmly said, giving Wilbur an incredibly flat look look and that was the end of their conversation.  
  
“Please be careful, Blade” Wilbut softly tried, knowing better than to push his little brother, giving Techno a heartfelt smile. The pink haired hybrid nodded and quickly turned heels to Wilbur who went back to humming along a tune, probably his next big song for a project he was working on. Techno came to a stop in the hall, grabbing the closest pair of shoes that he could find. Screw comfort, he just needed _out right now. Especially after the unwanted run-in with his brother._  
  
He slipped his hooves into the sneakers, unlocked the door and made his way out with ease. Techno was greeted by a burst of cold air that nipped at his cheeks and long airs, his breath turning into fog in front of his face. _Fuck it was colder than he first expected._   
  
He gently slid the door closed and skipped down the stone staircase, his shoes soon enough hitting the frosty grass. He could hear it crunching under his feet and strangely enough it drew a small smile from him. Techno tilted his head back, taking in the starry sky above him. Thousands upon thousands of stars peered down at him from the inky abyss, the moon hung high and full a little to his right. _Pretty._ He thought  
  
The small smile on his face grew, remembering how Phil used to joke about how Techno must be a werewolf when he was younger, somehow the pink haired boy always had trouble sleeping the days leading up to a fullmoon and after it despite paying no real attention to the moon cycle as a child. Phil let Techno and Techno only stay up with him those nights, baking cookies in the evening to let the child snack on something overnight while the two stayed up late to read books and tell stories. Phil was the one to usually fall asleep early and Techno would silently nibble on cookies and read books - fairytales throughout the night. _Dadza. Philza. Phil. Warmth. Safe!_ The voices chanted, they'd always been fond of Phil.  
  
Another freezing puff of air smacked Techno down to earth and the teen pulled the hood over his head to cover his ears, he began his walk into the forest surrounding their dear home. The walk was silent besides from the crunching of frozen grass, leaves and twigs underneath his feet. Thankfully the moonlight was strong enough to light up his path even in the dense woods... If anything his human but also not-so-fully-human eyes would adjust quickly if the moonlight disappeared, he knew as much.  
  
Techno kept his head low and mind empty, each step leading him further away from the warmth of his home. Eventually he reached his goal - a little clearing in the woods with a pond in the middle. He’d stumbled upon this place when running away from home after a bad fight with Wilbur one day. He’d been hellbent on spending the rest of his life here, however Phil had found him rather quickly and brought him home, promising they’d come here again sometime which they did.  
  
Despite all that though Techno saw this as _his_ little safe space. He looked around the clearing for another while, his eyes eventually landing on an old log by a bunch of trees. Techno shoved his hands into his pockets, making way for it, careful to not get too close to the pond. He knew the voices would chatter about unforgivable things if he dared get too close.  
  
Within a few minutes Techno had taken a seat on the chilly log, the cold air nipping at his face and neck which were exposed and Techno was starting to regret not bringing a scarf - or ‘borrowing’ one of Wilbur’s many scarves. The pink haired teen once again let his eyes wander to the clear sky. As a child he’d never had an interest in space, but now that he was older?  
  
It might’ve just been one of the best things he ever laid his eyes upon. _The best thing in the world_ was stargazing outside on freezing winter nights when the moon was at its highest point, there was something about it that made Techno feel alive, much more alive than anything had made him feel in years. _More than the blood and violence ever did._  
  
While he loved his family he’d felt… Empty the past few years. It started as something small chipping away in his chest until his whole being felt hollowed out.  
  
But stargazing?  
  
It made him feel whole, more whole than anything had in years.  
  
Techno heaved another deep sigh, his eyes shifting to the pond in front of him. It had been chilly as of late, the pond wasn’t frozen over yet but without a doubt it’d be soon enough if the weather kept being cold and gloomy, much like life, he thought. _Drown. Cold. E. Go swim. Ice skating. Ice. Hollow-_

Techno could feel himself started to slip, to space out. Normally he’d fight back but he couldn’t bother now, no one would walk in on him and wonder why he was staring into blank space but now he was alone. It was just him and whatever critters that were hiding in the woods - and the voices. So for once he let himself go and his mind wander.  
  
**\--------------------**

Before Techno could fully recognize what was going on he was up and moving, slowly making the painful trek back to his home. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed at this point, not sure how long he'd been gone. By looking at the sky it was probably closer to morning now, probably… The sky had taken on some brighter colors but nothing that’d indicate the sun would be up anytime soon. He huffed a raspy breath, it felt like his throat was on fire, his hands and feet numb from the cold and his body barking in protest with every step he took.  
  
_‘Note to self, don’t dissociate in the middle of the fuckin’ woods, idiot’_ Techno thought to himself bitterly, huffing another breath of air. It took way longer to get back home than it had to get to his little hideout, he’d been stumbling over twigs and rocks the whole way back because it felt impossible to lift his legs high enough. They ached with dullness.  
  
Soon enough Techno had dragged himself up the stone staircase leading to the front door, jiggling the handle and… To his surprise the door was unlocked. Relief washed over Techno, he’d forgotten to bring a key earlier anyways so he was thankful but it was strange it was unlocked. After some struggling he’d gotten his shoes off, too tired to bother putting them back in place now. He’d do it later before anyone else woke up.  
  
The heat from the house was lapping at his cheeks and hands, it stung and hurt. It stung badly enough for tears to form in his eyes and quiet whimpers and curses escaping from his mouth. Techno peered into the kitchen to find his oldest brother, Wilbur asleep with his head in his arms on the kitchen table. He seemed at peace, for sure.  
  
The sandwich and plate from earlier was gone which indicated he’d decided to stay put even after he was done for some reason (to make sure his little brother came home alright). The gears in Techno’s head tried to turn but honestly he was too tired to think, too tired to care. Techno drew a deep breath of warm air, it almost felt like it was burning his throat and he had to try this hardest to not cough.  
  
Before he could wake up Wilbur Techno made his way up the stairs a bit more clumsily this time, he kept hitting floorboards that creaked painfully loud and his hooves scraped against the oeak floor - but he couldn’t bother to care, not now. _He wanted to take that damned shower he thought about earlie_ r  
  
Techno managed to push down the handle to the bathroom with his elbow, nudging the door open with his hip. He promptly stepped inside and nudged the door closed in the same fashion and began to shimmy out of his clothes. In hindsight he was happy he decided to bring the thickest cape, a normal one would’ve probably been a terrible choice.  
  
It took some struggling but Techno managed to get out of all his clothes, the feeling in his limbs starting to make a slow return. With the ability to feel again came a terrible itch under his skin that happened every time any part of his body became too cold and quite frankly it drove him insane.  
  
Techno scratched at his hands and wrists for surely a solid minute until it began to hurt, his skin threathening to break from the force. Only then he reeled his horses in and turned on the shower. At first the water was icy cold and it took a little while for it to warm up. Soon enough the water was steaming and Techno slowly poked one of his hooves underneath the steady stream of water. The warmth from it was enough to make him melt and soon enough he was fully under the warm water, letting it warm up his freezing body.  
  
With the ability to feel and move fully regained he reached a hand over his shoulder, pulling the loose braid to his front and undoing it, putting the hair tie around his wrist for now. He could feel the warm sweet water washing away all his worries and emotions for now. It was only him and the warm water, he was gonna enjoy this to its fullest for now. Voices or not.  
  
Right now nothing else mattered.  
  
**\--------------------**  
  
Techno wasn’t sure how much time had passed by the time he was done showering and had dried his hair to the best of his ability - which wasn’t well at all. He was dressed in his fluffy pink robe that was way too big and dragged against the floor. Usually he’d try to avoid it dragging across the floor since heaven knows what Tommy might’ve spilled there but he was too tired to bother, the tiredness hitting full force now. Techno swung the bathroom door open, letting the smell of roses leak into the rest of the house. He felt like a zombie (and looked like one).  
  
He slowly shuffled over to his room, just when he was about to open the door the sound of a handle clicking further down the hallway was heard. Techno sleepily turned his gaze towards the sound and saw his dad stepping out of his room, his signature bucket hat atop his head and already dressed for the day. The two of them locked eyes for a moment that seemed to stretch and warp forever to Techno. A smile grew on Phils face upon seeing one of his sons up this early, it was a welcomed change for sure!  
  
However the smile seemed to turn into a slightly worried frown when Techno yawned big time, rubbing both his eyes like a tired child. Techno hummed something that sounded like “Goodnight” before promptly entering his room and shutting the door, leaving his dad standing confused in the hallway. Techno didn’t care though, not now. If Phil wanted to complain about his terrible sleep schedule he could do it _later._  
  
He just wanted to sleep and that was that. The pink haired teen slowly shuffled over to his bed, staring at it for a while before flopping down on it face first. Techno groaned loudly, turning to lie on his side instead and pushing his hooves underneath the quilt. He didn’t even bother taking off his robe for now, that’s for future him to deal with.  
  
Techno felt a familiar calm lulling wash over him, sleep slowly but surely tugging on the corners of his mind, he welcomed it rather than fighting it this time.  
  
Before Techno knew it he was sound asleep all cuddled up in bed.  
  
He hadn’t been this cozy in years.  
  
He’d missed this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I wanted to make this a one-shot originally but so many people liked it.  
> Sorry if the rest of the story seems detached from the first chapter as it was written to be a standalone.
> 
> If you're interested in more similar MCYT Stories to these please let me know!!  
> I also have a Discord you should join where I sometimes like to bounce ideas with others!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> https://discord.gg/96X7UbNgV6


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has a chat with Dadza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all this, 3 hours, one sitting DRUNK I'm SORRY If there's a bunch of typos. I'm. Going to bed now.

  
_Knocking._ _  
_ _  
_ Someone called his name aloud - however Techno was too damned tired to care. If they could just go away and leave him the hell al-  
  
_More knocking sounded on his door._ _  
_ _  
_ _Intruder!! Enemy. Blood. E. E. Blood for the blood god. Bring pain. Tired. A._ The voices chanted loudly in Techon’s head as he slowly pushed himself to sit up, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Getting woken up by knocking was the worst by far. He knew the voices wouldn’t shut up for ages and-  
  
Another set of gentle knocks  
  
“Come in” Techno grumbled loudly, stretching his arms above his head, drawing a deep breath. He tried his hardest to mentally shove away the voices but was unable to shoo them away fully, he could still hear them yapping at the back of his mind as the door gently clicked open.  
  
In peered his second youngest brother - Ranboo. Enderman particles gently swirling around him. His dual colored eyes peered around the room before landing on Techno with a quiet _“Oh, uh...”_ _  
_ _  
_ Techno held his eyes for a long moment, waiting for his brother to speak but nothing came of it. A sigh escaped Techno, he knew he’d have to kick off this conversation. He flung his legs off the bed with a fluid motion and stood up, his hooves clanking against the floor “Mornin’ Ranboo”  
  
The split colored boy stood silent for a moment, quickly clearing his throat “Goodmorning, Technoblade… Um- Phil said I should wake you up…” He slowly started, his eyes shifting to the floor in a somewhat nervous manner. Techno raised an eyebrow, pushing his hair over his shoulders until it all hung across his back lazily.  
  
The enderman particles around Ranboo started swirling more and he shifted on his feet, just the weight of Techno’s questioning glare seemed to make his brother nervous “It’s… Like 5pm, Phil says dinner’s almost done. T-Tommy and Wilbur are outside gathering firewood, um… Phil wanted to talk to you before he called them inside”  
  
A heavy sigh sounded from Techno who turned to face his window, the sun was already setting and the only thing to indicate it had ever been up was the fact there were embers seen in the horizon.   
  
“Thank you, Ranboo”  
  
“Mhm” Ranboo quickly slipped out of Techno’s room, leaving the Piglin hybrid alone again. The second the door shut he groaned loudly, running a hand through his bangs. The voices were snickering at him now, mocking him as he recalled the previous night's events.  
  
The more he thought about the night’s events the harder it became to grasp everything. He remember talking to Wilbur… Going to the pond, taking his shoes off, showering and… Hold on.  
  
Did he forget to put his shoes back?  
  
Technoblade glanced down at his hooves, trying his hardest to remember but he can for the life of himself not recall what he did with the bloody sneekers. A series of angry grumbles in Piglin tongue sounded from Techno as he began getting dressed for the day. A simple white tunic was loosely draped over his torso accompanied with a set of loose black pants.  
  
He decided to take an extra moment to clip his golden earrings onto his ears today, something he’d avoided doing the past few days. He finished off his look with a ruby necklace Phil had gotten him years ago. While he wasn’t a huge fan of normal jewelry it held meaning to him. Much like the crown he’d grown up wearing and fighting over since birth.  
  
Techno threw a glare into the full length mirror. A smile tugged on his lips at the sight of all gold. It brought him comfort and warmth, strangely enough. He’d read about Pigling hoarding gold and defending it with their lives, seen it in action from Piglins and himself, even. He’d almost mauled Tommy to death once when his brother had playfully grabbed his golden crown.  
  
Phil had managed to pry Techno off Tommy and gave all his kids a lecture that day. _Of course_ almost mauling your brother to death wasn’t acceptable but neither was touching Techno’s gold. _Especially his crown._  
  
Since then no one had gone near his box of shiny gold kept underneath his bed in a big box. _His precious things._  
  
_Gold. Good gold. Rubies. Shiny. Shiny. Blood spilled. Shiny-_

Techno turned heel for the door, his fingers clumsily finding the handle. He slowly began heading down the stairs, mentally preparing to face his father and what to say in order to worm himself out of whatever potential trouble he might be in.  
  
As his hooves hit the bottom step and he drew a deep breath, slowly dragging himself to the kitchen where he found his father. Phil was stirring something in a pot, lacking his wings. Techno stared at Phils back long and hard, maybe if he stared hard enough he’d be able to see them. He’d seen his dad summon and unsummon them so many times but still couldn’t quite understand where they went.  
  
Techno drew a deep breath, he could make out the smells of different vegetables and meat. Potatoes, carrots, tomato, steak- “Hey son” Phil softly chimed, throwing a glance over his shoulder, offering his second oldest a big smile. Techno nodded in return, slowly taking a seat at the dinner table. He might as well bite the bait head on “Ranboo said you wanted to talk?”  
  
“Oh yeah, just… Hang on” Phil flipped off the stove, sprinkling some more salt and other herbs into the soup and stirred again. He tasted it and hummed in satisfaction, leaving it to simmer on the remaining heat the stove gave off.  
  
“Yes. And good morning by the way” Phil turned to face Techno, a kind fatherly smile on his face. His whole demeanour was calm and grounded which made Techno ease up a bit - maybe he wasn’t in trouble after all.  
  
_Dadza. Dad. Father. Safe. Warm._ _Protect._ The voices murmured quietly, they were barely a whisper in Techno’s mind which he was thankful for. Maybe this day won’t be that bad after all?  
  
Phil moved over to the cabinets, grabbing 5 bowls with ease and began setting the table “You were up early today, any particular reason or?” Phil softly spoke, however Techno cringed inwardly. _So he did actually see Phil on his way out of the shower, that wasn’t a dream._ _  
__  
_ Techno raised an eyebrow, his demeanor cool and collected “To shower?” He tried. The answer gained a chuckle from Phil who was filling a pitcher with tap water “Obviously, your clothes were strewn about the bathroom like you owned the place,” Techno sunk further into his chair, his ruby eyes locked onto the bowl in front of his as he began to fidget with his rings “It looked like Tommy’s room” Phil added, placing the pitcher on the table.  
  
Phil noted this, slowly easing into Techno’s personal bubble in a fatherly way. “You’ve seemed stressed out as of late, Techno. Are the practices I’m giving you too difficult?” _He sounded genuinely concerned_  
  
Techno hummed loudly, one of his ears flicking. He felt small again, almost like he did when he was younger and Phil asked why he’d hit Tommy, threatened Wilbur or purposely made eye contact with Ranboo after being told to stop.  
  
“You can talk to me, mate” Phil reassuringly rubbed Techo’s shoulders in soothing motions, the gesture almost made the hybrid melt through the floor. Phil knew what spots hurt, what spots felt sore. He’d spent his whole life studying wings and backs. As a result he knew how to give mean back rubs and massages “If they are too difficult we can go over them together, yannow?”  
  
Technoblade hummed again, his only way to show he was listening “I just thought It’d be a fun, not to mention a good exercise, to learn how to write the human language” Phil patted Techno’s shoulders which made the teen glance up at his dad in a questioning way “Your speech is already perfect, though I didn't mean to keep you up all nights long trying to perfect your writing”  
  
“Dad, I’ve just been…” Technoblade quieted down, biting his tongue and scolding himself inwardly. He wouldn’t, couldn’t be upfront about this. Phil was already doing his hardest trying to keep the afloat - a family of four kids and only one adult. Displaying negative emotions was weak. He would become a liability, someone incapable of carrying their own weight.  
  
_Pathetic. Technoweak. E. Liability. Can’t protect. Failed. Vulnerable. Failed, failed, failed._ _  
__  
_ Techno frowned, the voices mocking and screeching at him was enough to silence him, he rarely paid them any mind but... He averted his eyes from Phil’s shamefully, letting them slip down to the golden rings worn on almost every finger. His fidgeting began to increase, turning the golden ring on his left thumb back and forth.  
  
_Failed, failure, failure, fail-_ _  
__  
_ Phil ruffled Techno’s hair in a knowing way, somehow making it messier than before. Phil drew a deep breath, slowly releasing it as he carefully chose his next words. After some consideration he softly spoke:  
  
“What are they saying?”  
  
Technoblade scoffed loudly, throwing his dad a quick glance alongside with a lopsided grin. Even though Phil wasn’t aware he’d given Techno an easy exit, he wasted no time pouncing at the opportunity. He knew he’d regret lying to his father later and the voices would never shut up about it until he came clean but… He wasn’t ready.  
  
_Not now._  
  
“The normal, they’ve been… Loud lately.” He slowly started, willing himself to stop fidgeting with his rings for now. “Blood, violence, bring pain… Technoblade never dies” He began listing off the basic things usually howled at him by the voices the second anything exciting and remotely violent happened. “Blood for the blood god”  
  
Techno glanced up at his father again, their eyes meeting briefly. Techno was filled with instant regret, he couldn’t bear to look his father in the eyes and quickly let his eyes snap to the soup simmering on the stove. Phils face was covered with calm and eons of patience, understanding. He could tell as much from a quick glance.  
  
_Liar. Terrible son. Dad. Bad. You’re a liar. Protect from hurt. Dadza. Phil. Liar._  
  
“E too, of course. That's the most important one”  
  
Phil huffed a soft laugh at Techno’s last addition, patting his shoulder. A big smile cracked across Phils face “Mate, I’m sorry for laughing, I just don’t understand how the voices came up with E”  
  
Techno shrugged, it seemed like Phil was the one to unknowingly bite the bait this time. Phil stepped out of Techno’s personal bubble, the voices protesting loudly but Techno breathed a sigh of relief. He’d narrowly avoided disaster he wasn’t ready for. _He had to be more careful in the future._  
  
Phil had approached the stove again, stirring the soup and finally pushing it off the still blazing hot stove “In all seriousness though, son” Phil said as he began moving the pot to the table for everyone to be able to eat soon.  
  
“I appreciate you telling me about this. It means a lot and we can work through it together now, or as a family if you’d prefer” Phil gestured towards all the empty seats around the table reserved for his brothers. “Maybe picking up hunting again would help?” Phil added.  
  
Techoblade hummed with a nod. Hunting and clearing out monsters around the house did help soothe the voices when they screamed for blood, but… They were screaming at him to spill his own this time. Not someone - or something elses blood.  
  
Phil took a step back to admire the soup as he thought, clearly thinking of ways to help his second eldest to feel better which only made Techno feel worse about lying. “It isn’t quite hunting season now...You can try farming, you did like helping me in the potato field when you were young. We’ve got a lot of carrots and potatoes that need to be out of the soil before winter hits full force”  
  
Techno only nodded again, his eyes shifting to the window. All traces of any sun were gone now, leaving the empty, cold winter night to take the lead for another 14 hours.  
  
It was unsettling in a way, the cold ruthless nights. Any purebred nether mobs wouldn’t stand a chance and freeze to death. Techno however had the blessing and curse of being able to survive such temperatures.  
  
His eyes lulled closed as he could hear the footsteps of his oldest and youngest brother clamping down the path to the front door, up the stairs.  
  
As if on cue the front door flung open and they came huffing inside, two baskets of firewood between them.  
  
This was going to be a long dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I wanted to make this a one-shot originally but so many people liked it.  
> Sorry if the rest of the story seems detached from the first chapter as it was written to be a standalone.
> 
> If you're interested in more similar MCYT Stories to these please let me know!!  
> I also have a Discord you should join where I sometimes like to bounce ideas with others!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> https://discord.gg/96X7UbNgV6


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hybrids goes to gather firewood, peptalk and rain ensures.  
> Techno is like an actual older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of this chapter, it was getting long (2.7k words) so I had to split it in two!! The other part will be posted soon :)

Technoblade let a heavy sigh slip past his lips for what was surely the hundred time today, he was quietly staring out the window and into the forest in the distance. Gloomy clouds hung low in the sky today, it looked like rain was threatening to fall any second.

Techno could hear his family chatting away in the hallway next to the kitchen, boots and shoes clanking against the floor accompanied by the rustling of jackets n capes.    
  
Phil had more or less dragged Techno out of bed at noon and ran today’s plays by his second oldest & second youngest son. Phil, Tommy and Wilbur were going to run some errands in the nearby villages today, leaving him and Ranboo alone at the house.    
  
Phil had mentioned something about how he’d be grateful if Techno and Ranboo could gather some firewood since they were running low - and that it’d be great if they could gather a basket of carrots and potatoes too. Something about how he wanted to make sure as little as possible would go to waste with an early winter rolling in this year.   
  
Techno hadn’t been paying attention at the time, the voices keeping his mind preoccupied with their hissing and snapping.  _ They still weren’t happy about the lies fed to Phil yesterday. _

Ranboo on the other hand had jotted down everything Phil had said in his journal he kept with himself at all times to remember.   
  
“Are you  _ sure _ it’ll stay clear, Phil?” Ranboo’s voice was tinted with worry. Techno could visualise him peering out the window in the hall nervously, fidgeting with his suit sleeves.    
  
“OY Big man!” Tommy’s voice cut in, loud enough to make the Piglin hybrid flinch despite not even being in the same room “Stop being so nervous! Dad said it ain’t gonna rain, h-He’s  _ never _ been wrong about the weather before!”   
  
A chuckle sounded from Phil “Tommy, it's alright, we’ve been over this before. Us humans-” “YEAH Yeah, I know,” Tommy cut in, rolling his eyes in annoyance, crossing his arms “Rain doesn’t hurt us because we’re human, it hurts him because he’s a weakling”   
  
“Tommy!” Phil snapped loudly, disapproval tinting his voice. Feathers were heard rustling “ _ Apologise _ “ Tommy huffed out his chest instead, crossing his arms tighter “Phil, it’s okay, I know he didn’t mean it like-” “FINE, I’m SORRY” Tommy loudly spat a moment later, turning his eyes to the ground. He grumbled something else under his breath that was inaudible.   
  
Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding. This was gonna be a long day for the poor man. He loved his sons but never seemed to be able to catch a break when they were (almost) all gathered in one place.   
  
“Alright, we’ll be back before dinner, don’t burn the house down” And with that Phil cracked the door open and stepped down the stone stairs. Tommy followed suit and so did Wilbur. However before the eldest was fully out the door he turned to Ranboo, offering him a kind smile “If it would make you feel better I have an old raincoat in my closet, it might not fit you but… It would be better than nothing?” He gently tried.    
  
Ranboo nodded quickly, giving Wilbur a small smile in return “Thank you, Wilbur, that means a lot to me.   
  
And with that the door shut, leaving the two hybrids alone.   
  
A moment of utter silence swept through the house, without their father or energetic siblings around it was utterly silent - not the bad kind of silence but…   
  
Techno huffed loudly, pushing himself off the chair. His hooves taped against the hardwood floor.  _ This was going to be a long day, all he wanted was to sleep _ .   
  
_ Rest. Sleep. Tired. E. Liar, liar, liar- _   
  
He didn’t mind this little brother of his, despite Ranboo only arriving here two years back Techno had quickly grown accustomed to the Enderman hybrid. He’d even gone as far as to think of him as an actual brother… He preferred Ranboo over Tommy - mainly because Ranboo was quiet and avoided eye contact. He was terrible at communicating his needs and wants though.   
  
Ranboo was also a hybrid which made Techno favour him over his other siblings, while more existed (according to Phil) Ranboo was the first one Techno had seen. Sure, Phil was of Avian descent and  _ technically _ a hybrid but the only physical characteristics he’d retained from his ancestors were his wings. He looked human and was widely accepted by humanity as one of their own - but Technoblade and Ranboo? They weren’t as lucky.   
  
An inky black hang gently tapped Techno’s shoulder along with a soft “Technoblade?”   
  
The Piglin hummed loudly, blinking a few times as he quickly came back down to earth, how long had he been standing there?   
  
“Mmyes?” Techno turned to face Ranboo who quickly shrunk back a few feet. He noted the lanky teen was holding an ugly yellow raincoat in his arms. Ranboo offered Techno a nervous smile “I was thinking we should probably go get firewood, get it over with quickly”   
  
_ Banana man. Liar. Bananaboo. Ugly. Too small. Bad color. _   
  
The voices seemed to have a fun time making fun of the raincoat Ranboo was holding and Techno couldn’t help but to rub the side of his head in annoyance. He tried to not tune into whatever the voices were saying but…   


“Does that thing even fit you?” Techno gestured towards the raincoat and Ranboo blinked a few times “Uuh… I didn’t…” A sheepish smile spread across Ranboo’s face “Try it on”   
  
Techno felt the urge to rub his temples but just about resisted, crossing his arms over his chest “Then try it on”   
  
Ranboo nodded quickly and began slipping the raincoat on over his suit. After some struggling it was finally on - lo’ and behold, the sleeves just about reached Ranboo’s elbows and the coat itself didn’t even stretch down far enough to cover his torso.   
  
Techno pinched the bridge of his nose, mirroring Phil perfectly. “Ditch the raincoat, it won’t help against the rain anyways”    
  
Ranboo nodded again and that was that.   
  
**\--------------------** **  
**   
“You sure you’re good?” Techno called from outside the shed, his fingers tapping impatiently against the handle of the basket he was holding. The two hybrids had left the house and were now searching the shed for the Iron axe they kept for woodcutting “Uuhhh, yeah!” Ranboo called back.   
  
Techno grunted, adjusting his cloak with his free hand. He’d taken the deep blue one today, didn’t want to risk getting his beautiful red one dirty. The blue cloak faded from bright blue near the top to dark blue close to the bottom. It was lined with white wool to keep the wearer warm - in the front there was a ruby button lined with real gold to keep it from falling off his shoulders.   
  
“Found it!” Ranboo suddenly called and stepped out of the shed, closing the door behind him. He held the Iron axe securely with both his hands. Technoblade however winced at the sight of it. The blade was dull with years of wear and tear, the wooden handle chipped and fragile looking. It was a miracle it was still intact after all these years.   
  
_ Weak, bad weapon. Dull. Trash. Worthless. Can’t hurt. Violence! _ _  
_ _  
_ Techno made a mental note that he should probably be careful using it - and to get Phil a new one in mint condition eventually.   
  
Ranboo peered up towards the sky, his slim tail swishing behind him nervously. Techno could feel the nervousness practically oozing off of his younger sibling.  _ Better get this over with _

Techno cleared his throat, nodding towards the woods. He began walking without waiting for Ranboo who quickly muttered a complaint about the weather and caught up with him.   
  
The two of them walked in silence, soon enough being in the woods. Technoblade stopped every now and then to look at the fallen trees they came across, to determine if they were dry enough to bring back home.  
  
“I wonder why we’re the ones to gather new firewood every time” Ranboo’s soft voice sounded from behind Techno. He was kneeling on the ground, inspecting a half grown tree that must’ve fallen only a couple of weeks prior.  
  
Techno hummed, scratching his chin “D-Don’t get me wrong! _I_ _love_ helping out with whatever I can” Ranboo carried on “I just wish at least someone else would come with us sometimes, like Wilbur” Ranboo gestured towards the general direction with his white hand, rambling “I… Dunno, I know Wilbur and Tommy usually get the wood from the shed but I haven’t seen either of them out here helping gather it”  
  
“Ranboo”  
  
That was enough to make the Enderman hybrid quickly shut his mouth. Techno turned his head to glance over his shoulder, meeting the younger ones eyes for a second before turning back to the tree “Would you say you’re strong?”  
  
There was silence as Ranboo thought. He shook his head soon enough “N-No, I wouldn’t say I am strong” Technoblade stood up, brushing some moss off of his pants and lower cape. Ranboo tilted his head “Why?”  
  
“Well,” Techno gestured for Ranboo to hand him the axe, which he did. Techno thought for a moment, his eyes glued to the axe in his hands. He’d never been good at conveying emotions - or social situations for the record.  
  
“You and me are different from them” Techno huffed, taking two steps back “Different from them. Different from each other” He eyed a weak spot on the fallen tree “We’re hybrids. Generally not accepted by humans” He threw a quick glance to Ranboo who seemed confused and lost about where Techno was going with this “Not sayin’ our family hates us” He quickly assured the other hybrid.  
  
“We’re stronger, quicker” Techno readied the axe, swinging it with an unimaginable force. The axe head connected with the fallen tree and split it in half, splinters flying into the air. Ranboo visibly flinched at the sound and shrunk back a bit “Bulkier, hardier… At least in my case”  
  
Ranboo said something along the lines of _‘Yeah that’s fair’_ as Techno began lining up his next swing “Maybe you aren’t bulkier but I know for damn sure you’re stronger than humans” Techno muttered as he swung the axe again “Endermen could snap a human like a twig, now you’re half enderman half… Whatever” Techno pulled the axe back from the tree, facing Ranboo and holding it out to him “We’re stronger. It would take minutes for dad or anyone else to snap this tree in half”  
  
Ranboo hesitantly took the axe from his older brother, eyeing it and then the half chopped up tree. Technoblade gestured towards it as if to say _‘Go ahead’_  
  
Ranboo seemed to hesitate for a second but slowly stepped up to the tree. Technoblade stood next to him, gently correcting his posture with some nudges “You say you’re not strong, but I say you’re wrong” Techno hissed under his breath. “Go on, swing where it look weak”  
  
Ranboo nodded nervously, taking a deep breath. He swung the iron axe down with as much force as he could muster.  
  
A loud _snap_ and _crack_ filled the surrounding area.  
  
Then silence.  
  
The two hybrids stared at the ground in silence. Ranboo had managed to make a clean cut through the tree with one swing but the sheer force from the axe head making contact with the ground had splintered the handle.  
  
The iron head was firmly planted into the ground and Ranboo stood with half the handle in his hands. Both of them looked dumbfounded for a moment before a cackling laugh sounded from Technoblade. A genuine smile plastered on his face.  
  
Ranboo on the other hand nervously chuckled as his Piglin brother held his stomach from laughing so hard “I should’ve-” Techno wheezed out between his laugh “Mentioned to _not_ use full force”  
  
Once Techno calmed down he patted Ranboo’s back, a smile still on his face. It startled the Ender hybrid to flinch and drop the broken handle “Oh man, Phil’s gonna _kill me_ ” Ranboo hissed, his hands clasping over his mouth. His thin tail began to anxiously sweep through the air behind him.  
  
_Killza. Hurt. Spill blood. E. Madza. Blood. Broken-_  
  
“Heeh?” Techno glared at his brother in disbelief for a second “Phil isn’t gonna kill you, where did you get that from?” Ranboo looked down at Techno, daring to meet his eyes for a few seconds “I-I Broke his axe?” Ranboo nervously stated “Yeah?”  
  
“His… Only axe” Ranboo murmured, gesturing towards the broken axe. Technoblade waved a hand through the air as he began to gather the choppy pieces of wood into the basket they had brought along “Ah, it’s whatever. I wasn’t great at controlling my strength either”  
  
“How did you… Learn to do that?” Ranboo kneeled down next to Techno and helped him gather some pieces of wood.   
  
Techno thought for a moment, flashes of a time before Phil had found him playing out in his head. He’d caught rabbits with his bare hands and eaten them raw, slowly learning how much strength to use to make sure their bones didn’t snap.  
  
_Blood. Hurt. Blood for the blood god. Deliver pain. Make them suffer._  
  
Memories of his first flint based weapons that kept on breaking also flashed by, how he’d spent so many nights making new ones because he was too rough with them.  
  
But also… “I don’t really recall too well. Though dad did teach me how to gently crack eggs open and that was a good start as any” Techno shrugged, looking at the basket loaded with wood now. A satisfied grunt sounded from him as he stood once again.  
  
“I suppose th- OW” Ranboo jolted back, waving his black hand around in the air. Another yelp sounded from the ender hybrid followed by a sizzling sound. Techno could feel the panic fleeting in the air as Ranboo glared up to the sky and hurled himself towards the closest standing tree like he was avoiding daggers falling from the sky.  
  
Technoblade also gazed towards the sky, a drop of water landing square on his forehead. More raindrops began to fall, dotting the ground and splashing against the leaves on the tall proud trees.   
  
Techno hissed a string of curses under his breath, he grabbed the basket of firewood and headed for the same tree rando was huddled up under. His brother was pressing himself flat against the tree trunk to avoid any drops of stray water, though a few still dripped through the leaves, hitting his skin and then sizzling away, leaving small purple dots behind.  
  
“Oh god, oh god _oh god_ ” Ranbo began panicking, his tail swishing uncontrollably by his feet and his dual colored eyes darted all around their surroundings. Techno could practically hear his heart drumming over the sound of the pouring rain.  
  
Techno ran a hand through his hair, a deep sigh sounding from the Piglin “Ranboo…” He slowly started “Please try to calm-” “Techno, it hurts _so much”_ Ranboo’s voice cracked, he began shrinking in on himself. Ranboo covered his pointy ears, his eyes pressing shut, tail wrapped around one of his legs.  
  
God, he was shivering so hard-

_ Maybe if he couldn’t see or hear the scorching rain it’d go away. _

_ Protect. Keep safe. Protect him. E. Protect, protect protect- _

  
Before Techno could fully register what was going on he had unbuttoned his cloak and trapped Ranboo’s shoulder. His younger brother just barely pried his eyes open to see the blue cloak outstretched to him. Ranboo seemed to freeze up for a second “Techno…” “Let’s go home”   
  
Ranboo gratefully took the cloak, swinging it over his head and using his hands to keep the front as shut as possible. Technoblade placed one of his hands on Ranboo’s shoulder, staring into his eyes “Ranboo, listen to me”   
  
“We’re gonna have to run, alright? It’s gonna hurt like a bitch. On the count of three”   
  
Ranboo nodded slowly, grabbing ahold of the cloak tighter.   
  
“One...”   
“Two…”   
“Three, go go!”   
  
The two hybrids sprinted out into the rain and Ranboo cried loudly when the tall wet grass began lapping at his ankles and started drenching his leather shoes.   
  
It felt like he was walking on broken glass.   
  
Safe to say, it hurt like a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I wanted to make this a one-shot originally but so many people liked it.  
> Sorry if the rest of the story seems detached from the first chapter as it was written to be a standalone.
> 
> If you're interested in more similar MCYT Stories to these please let me know!!  
> I also have a Discord you should join where I sometimes like to bounce ideas with others!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> https://discord.gg/96X7UbNgV6


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crabrave here's your update  
> Also I've had this chapter sitting at 95% finished for like a month and finally did it so here ya go

The rain was pouring down, pattering against the living room windows. Ranboo was huddled up on the couch, the thickest blanket in the house swaddled around him. He was soundly asleep.   
  
Techno sat in an armchair not too far off, book at hand and his custom made glasses propped on his face. The book was about ancient mythology and gods, right now Techno was on chapter 7. The chapter this far had been about how potatoes were a common offering to said gods in older times, it was… Interesting for sure.   
  
Ranboo winced softly as he moved in his sleep, stretching his long legs across the couch. Techno’s eyes left the page and landed on his younger brother, a deep sigh sounding from the piglin hybrid. Techno noted Ranboo’s legs were sticking out from under the blanket, his skin (or rather thin fur?) was prickled with purple dots from where the rain had burned him.   
  
Techno huffed, taking note of Ranboo’s face as well. Two thick purple lines were visible down his cheeks alongside dots of purple that speckled his face.   
  
The two of them had made their way home without  _ too  _ much trouble but both of them were drenched by the time they were inside. Ranboo had collapsed the second the roof was over their heads, crying and hackling, almost struggling to breathe as his skin sizzled away from the rain. Techno had helped him (almost) fully undress and dry him off to the best of his ability.   
  
  
Ranboo had full on passed out at one point and remained like that since, the voices had screeched at Techno to bring Ranboo a blanket, carry him to the couch, to make sure he felt as comfortable as he could. So that’s what Techno had done, listening to the voices for once. He had felt bad about seeing someone he cared about all… Messed up.   
  
Then he’d tended to himself, changed out of his drenched clothes and hung them up for drying. Techno now wore a loose white tunic, simple pants and his golden crown was perched on his head. Golden rings lined almost every finger as well, to finish the look he’d thrown on his favourite chain gold necklace. He felt surprisingly comfortable with all the gold coating him, it made him feel… Happy?   
  
Technoblade knew Piglins liked gold a whole bunch, he still wasn’t sure why but it always seemed to calm them down and being a hybrid it was only natural he felt the same way, he supposed.   
  
The front door clicked open and loud yelling followed. Techno grunted softly, placing a bookmark to mark his progress and shutting the book. The sound of Tommy and Wilbur bickering filled the house as well as the rustling of wings and bags. Ranboo stirred on the couch, sinking even further into the cozy blanket, half his face buried into it.   
  
Tommy was the first one to bolt up the stairs, Wilbur chased after his brother, yelling something at him. Tommy hissed back something about how much he hated Wilbur - a few seconds later Tommy’s door slammed shut angrily. Wilbur’s followed suit.   
  
A loud groan sounded from the other room - his dad.   
  
_ Dadza. E. Phil. A. Liar. Home. Safe. Protected _ _  
_ _  
_ Techno shook his head dismissively, this was not his place to comment on his brothers poor behaviour.   
  
He got up, placing the book on the armchair and slowly crept into the hall where his father still stood. He had the special towel at hand (the one reserved to dry his wings) and was doing his best to dry them off. His clothes were soaking and two bags stood by his feet.   
  
“Dad?” Techno softly spoke as he stepped closer. Phil seemingly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice, wings puffing up and water spraying everywhere. He looked like a deer in headlights but breathed a sigh of relief seeing his second eldest, giving him a warm smile “You scared me there, Tech!”   
  
Techno tilted his head sorry, unsure what to say “Um… Sorry?” “Ah it's fine mate!” Phil beamed another smile, hanging the towel where it belonged. Phil gestured towards the two bags with one of his hands, the other one busy unbuttoning his soaking coat “Say, could you help carry these into the kitchen, son? They’re heavy”   
  
The Piglin hybrid nodded again, hoisting the bags up with ease.   
  
**\--------------------** **  
** **  
** Soon the pair were in the kitchen, Phil chatting about what events had transpired in the nearby villages as he began placing herbs into jars which then were stuffed into the medicine cabinet, doing his best to explain  _ why _ both Tommy and Wilbur were in such pissy moods. He’d apparently left them alone for five minutes to grab something last minute from the bakery and somehow the teens had managed to break the umbrella they’d bought as protection against the rain.    
  
They’d blamed it on one another and the bickering had started, carrying on all the while until they got home, getting worse and worse along the road. Of course Phil had said it’s whatever, things break sometimes and used his wings to shield his sons but Tommy was hellbent on blaming Wilbur, the latter one trying to defend himself.   
  
Techno had hummed along as Phil explained and unpacked their wares, half paying attention and half not. He’d found himself mesmerized by the gleam of his beautiful rings. “-noblade? Techno?” Phil gently waved a hand in front of Techno who quickly snapped back down to earth. Phil offered him a genuine smile “Long day today?”   
  
“Mhhh, kinda” Techno stretched his arms above his head with a deep sigh. Man he was tired. “So what’d you and Ranboo get up to?” There was a slight pause and Phil's eyes widened, a hand covering his mouth “The rain...”   
  
_ Rain. Dadza was  _ **_wrong_ ** _. Bad. Rainy. Hurt Ranboo. _ _  
_ _  
_ Techno grunted, a frown on his face as he thought back to how absolutely torn up Ranboo had been “We- Um…” Techno shifted on his hooves, one of his ears flicking. Another thought hit his head - How was he going to bring up the axe situation smoothly?   
  
_ Axe. Truth. Liar. Brokeboo. Protect. Take the blame. Protect. _   
  
Techno hummed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest, both ears flicking this time “Well, we did get caught in the rain” He could feel Phils heart sink from the other side of the room, the air shifted ever so slightly with a tinge of panic “We got some firewood and I broke the axe”   
  
“Ah, that’s go- You broke the  _ WHAT _ ? Phil's wings flared, he set down the jar of herbs he’d been re-filling, his attention fully trained on Techno now. The piglin hybrid almost shrunk back but stood his ground in the end “I broke the axe” He repeated, voice monotone.   
  
Phil rubbed his temples, a heavy sigh sounding from his father. Phil’s wings slouche, his primary feathers just barely touching the ground. A groan followed and Phil buried his face in his hands.   
  
The two of them stood in silence for surely over a minute. Phil nodded softly, his hands dropping to his sides. A genuine (but tired) smile on his face “It’s okay Techno, thank you for telling me. It was  _ very _ old and in terrible shape anyways” Phil propped the lid on the herb jar, seemingly satisfied with his progress for now “I’ll… Count the coins, fly out and maybe buy a new one tomorrow”   
  
Techno hummed in acknowledgement, he wanted to argue that he should come with. Techno vaguely remembered fighting with almost every axe in the book just to get by when he was  _ really _ young so he should be the one picking out the axe - or crafting his own? He knew how to craft them and every other primary weapon, he’d learned and read enough to know.   
  
The best would be to pick a pricy, sturdy one and get some high level enchants for it, though just that would cost an arm and a leg. Thinking a bit harder Techno knew where to find reliable materials around these parts but the problem was getting to them… If he could craft his own and have someone enchant it that would be cheaper-   
  
A sigh sounded from Phil who had busied himself with hanging the soaking wet sopping bags to dry. He threw a glance over his shoulder which landed right on Techno “I recognize that expression”.   
  
“You’re not liking the sounds of that idea, ay?” Techno grunted in agreement, wrinkling his nose.  _ He  _ should be the one replacing the axe, even though he wasn’t the one who directly broke it he had encouraged Ranboo to unleash his strength which led to it breaking. “I should replace it.”   
  
Phil smiled at him in awe, his heart swelling in that proud parent way “Nah mate, seriously, its fine, I can-” “I want to craft a new one” Techno cut in, silence falling for a second. Phil was patiently waiting for him to carry on “I could travel to The Nether, find Gold or Netherite and craft it from that. Gold breaks faster than Iron but is sturdier with the right enchantments”   
  
_ New axe. Blood for the bloo - Nether? Gold axe. GOLD. Adventure!!  _ _  
_ _  
_ It took a second for the voices to catch up with Techno’s plan but before the poor hybrid had a chance to react they were roaring and cheering, thirsting for adventure and blood.   
  
To Phil’s credit he didn’t immediately say no like Techno had expected and seemed to actually consider the plan. Last time Techno was in The Nether was barely a year after Phil had found him, the parent had needed to physically drag him back through the portal because the young hybrid had been obsessing over the bits of gold ore everywhere. That day had left Phil with a gnarly scar on his leg and he’d learned to not attempt separating Techno from gold ever again.   
  
“Where would you find books to enchant with?” Phil finally asked, this instantly shushed the voices. Techno hadn’t actually thought that far ahead since he thought It’d be an instant no “An abandoned Bastion?” Techno gently tried, earning a stern look from Phil. He quickly whacked his brain for new ideas and it landed on a place he’d only heard about before, not actually seen “The Nether Market?” He tried again.   
  
A deep sigh sounded from Phil who rubbed his temples, a throbbing headache coming on strong “Tech, that’s in the deepest parts of The Nether, I know you’re Nether born and can fend for yourself but not even the most skilled,  _ winged  _ _ hybrids or purebloods  _ go there.”   
  
Techno’s ears drooped slightly and that awful hollow feeling began tugging at his mind. He understood why Phil was cautious to let him go, he was only looking out for his son but it didn’t make him feel any better.   
  
_ He wanted to prove he wasn’t incapable.  _ _  
_ _ He needed to do something. _ _  
_ _  
_ Phil resisted the urge to immediately scoop Techno into his arms upon seeing his second oldest shrink in on himself. This had to be important to him for sure.    
  
“Alright, on two conditions” Phil loudly began, straightening his back. Techno instantly perked up, eyes locked onto his dad “You’re in and out as quickly as possible and you bring Tommy” The sheer shock on Techno’s face was almost enough to make Phil burst out laughing “Heeh? Why do I have to bring Tommy of all people??”   
  
“Tommy has a habit of… Making sure people stay on track” Phil put it nicely, Techno Was however sneering “If you mean annoying the hell out of them until he gets his way then yeah”   
  
“That too. Listen, Tech,” Phil stepped up to his son, patting his shoulder “I want the two of you in and out as quickly as possible. Tommy will help keep things on track and going, he’s also been wanting to go to The Nether for years. Take him with”

  
Now it was Technoblades time to rub his temples and groan “Fine, but if he comes back looking like a burnt chicken I am  _ not  _ taking responsibility for it”   
  
Phil barked a loud laugh “Alright, I can accept that. Go pack, you know the hub is a full day and night from here”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I wanted to make this a one-shot originally but so many people liked it.  
> Sorry if the rest of the story seems detached from the first chapter as it was written to be a standalone.
> 
> If you're interested in more similar MCYT Stories to these please let me know!!  
> I also have a Discord you should join where I sometimes like to bounce ideas with others!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> https://discord.gg/96X7UbNgV6
> 
> Edit: Upon request I'm turning this into a short fanfic instead of a oneshot with some small changes!!


End file.
